


Under His Spell

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Isaac, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Exterior knotting, Knotting, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahealahey smut. my teen wolf otp :B ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Spell

**Author's Note:**

> please be so nice and tell me what you think?

Isaac was curled tightly around himself, shoulders to knees, ankles to wrists, legs pushed so far up against his chest, he was flushed bright red from his compressed chest.  
Fingers dragged over the curl of his back, he rubbed his face against the soft warm sheets to smother his moan. Danny licked his lips at the sound, reaching within the concave form for the tethered sex and pulled it further back, watching the treat swell and blush within his tight grip, tearing up, glistening, winking shyly.

  
Danny opened his mouth wide, sucked and licked the heated skin, leaving no crevasse unexplored, tongue and fingers and teeth swirling and biting and leaving bruises to mark their trek.

  
When skin became taughter, Danny pulled back, leaned against a quivering buttock, the best place for his favourite spectacle; mesmerized, he rested, fingers busy spreading the cheeks, and Isaac tensed under the nylon ropes, legs jerking and dragging his arms and upper body against the fine bedding when wet fingers squeeze his knot tightly, pulsating with his heartbeat, leaking copiously, excessively, hungrily.

  
Isaac keened, high, desperate, sobbing, soaking in everything and anything Danny would give him, had given him, and Danny smirked, panting, relishing his very own werewolf [under his spell](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/64678321694/mahealahey-smut-b-taaags).


End file.
